leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelus Magnus
Name: Michelus Magnus Title: League Tournament Manager, Big Mike (nickname) Species: Human, partially undead Gender and Age: Male, adult Nation of Origin: Demacia Profession: Summoner, former soldier of Demacia's House of Laurent's Knights-501st Battalion, League Tournament Manager Affiliations: Demacia, Noxus, The Shadow Isles Appearance Michelus Magnus is rather large in stature, standing much taller than the average man and having a muscular physique. His dark blonde hair is cut short, a habit from his years as a soldier. He shaves his beard into a short goatee, which varies from light blonde to brown in color as it moves down his face. He usually wears his blue summoner robes around the institute, but when not performing his duties with the League he prefers to wear a simple pair of pants and a t-shirt. When on the field of battle, he dons Demacian armor which he has fought with many times. He rarely goes around unarmed, preferring to carry a sword when possible, but does hold hidden, smaller weapons under his clothes when not possible to be openly armed. Michelus' lower right gut has a hole in it as the result of a spear wound he received in combat. The insides of the wound are withered and semi rotten. A mortal wound that would kill a human under normal circumstances, he has survived this injury only as a result of necromancy, though whether or not he is still alive is arguable. Skills Michelus was trained by a necromancer of the Shadow Isles, and so most of his magical ability is in the necromancy and dark magics of the islands. Even with his training, his magical ability and talent is quite weak, far weaker than most summoners. He is most competent with the summoner spell Revive, seeing as it deals with life and death and relating to his studies in the Shadow Isles and Necromancy. He also has some skill with spells that increase a soldier's combat abilities, such promote, rally, and surge, which appeal to him as a warrior. While lacking in magical powers, Michelus is a fierce warrior skilled in fighting with various weapons and unarmed combat. He also has a strong grasp of military strategy and battle tactics, which somewhat compensate for his minimal magical prowess. Personality Somewhat impatient, despite the military discipline drilled into him by Demacia. He craves a good fight, which lead to him often being noted for conduct "too brutal and savage compared to the expectations of an officer of Demacia." As a result of being part undead and part living, delving into necromancy, other forms of dark magic, and the Shadow Isles in general causes him to lose some of his sanity. As he avoids these things for extended periods of time, he gradually regains parts of his sanity. While he is hanging around Demacia, and other parts of Valoran not connected to the Shadow Isles, he is overall a pretty likable and funny guy. While he is dealing with the Shadow Isles or dark magic, his actions become increasingly violent and cruel. Most that aren't part of the Shadow Isles, or other dark forces, would want to steer clear of him while he is in that state. Background During one of the many skirmishes between Demacia and Noxus, the 501st battalion was sent to reinforce a Demacian forward base. While on route, the 501st was ambushed by a Noxian assault. Surrounded and outnumbered, defeat seemed imminent. However, the warriors of the 501st asked for no mercy, nor would have the Noxians given any. Michelus Magnus, along with his fellow brothers in arms, savagely fought back and managed to turn what should have been a slaughter into a true battle. As he fought, he received many injuries that he was able to simply ignore. That is, until one of the Noxian soldiers stabbed him straight through the gut, a mortal wound. Instead of falling over and dieing, Big Mike used the last of his strength to rip the spear out of his gut and launched it to the Noxian commanding officer. The spear embedded itself inside the officer's chest, killing him instantly. Michelus then quickly seized the opportunity to avenge his soon-to-be death, and slit the gutted the Noxian soldier that stabbed him. With his power utterly spent, he collapsed onto the ground, awaiting his end. Leaderless and disorganized, the Noxian lines soon broke after their commander died. When the battle was over, liches and necromancers lead by an incredibly ancient and powerful undead spirit. The necromancers raised up many of the dead as undead servants, but the spirit saw the warrior who was but moments from death and used a miracle of necromancy to freeze Michelus' death in place. The spirit used necromancy to reanimate the spear wound and attaching tissues and organs, and transported Mike to the Shadow Isles. The spirit was vague on why he chose to turn Michelus into a creature that was half alive and half undead, only hinting and half answering questions. He taught Big Mike how to use necromancy, using the basis of summoner magic to introduce the warrior to the concept of magic. When Mike was at last free to leave Isles, he joined the League as a summoner. He saw it as his one haven where he could continue his existance. He had discovered that the exposure to the death magic that surrounds the Isles would react with the necromancy that ran through his body, causing his living brain to lose its sanity and grow mad. He could not stay there and remain in control of his actions, nor could he return to his home nation of Demacia. If he were to stay there premanently, eventually his undead nature would be discovered and he would be "purged" with holy Demacian light magic, destroying him. Mike now has a job with the League, organizing and running tournaments, though the day to day of paperwork often leaves him bored. He thirsts for some action, and has joined Demacia's military in a few key battles since officially leaving it and joining the League. AffiliationsCategory:Undead True to his Demacian origins, Michelus often chooses to aid his home nation. He is fiercely loyal to his former comrades from the Demacian military and his close friend Galio, who he met at the Institute during his summoner apprenticeship. Demacia turns a blind eye to Michelus' use of dark magic due to his extraordinary war record and summoner status, though they do not know the full depth of his involvement in it. Michelus also serves the Shadow Isles now that he has witnessed the potential of necromancy and undeath first hand. Like many of the summoners of the Shadow Isles, he strives to rid the living of their misconceptions of death and undeath. Sadly, his work has failed to yield much success, which is a typical result of those who endeavor in this line of work. In a polar opposite to his Demacian upbringing, Michelus has also worked with Noxus. He is forced to disquise himself, as Noxus would never trust a Demacian of any kind and he could be convicted for treason by Demacia. Sometimes he does this as a way to learn more about their version of necromancy, but more often as a result of having lost most of his sanity after extended stays in the Shadow Isles.